


Sealed With a Kiss

by dogmatix



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dubious Consent, GFY, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game. Uses some of the setup for FFVII:AC, but is not compliant with it.<br/>Cloud is lonely. Rufus walks right into the trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With a Kiss

He'd fought her as best he could. Jenova. Even when he'd lost, he'd never admitted defeat. And in the end she, and Sephiroth, and all her monsters, had been eradicated. Jenova was gone.

Mostly.

Even with the cold, malevolent intent no longer pushing at him, there were still Jenova cells inside _him_ , after all. And like any good virus, they were spreading.

He'd fought it for more than two long, lonely years. His friends had tried to draw him into their lives, but it had felt more and more superficial and fake. And each day the aching _alone_ -ness had grown, steadily hollowing him out until he felt he felt more like a mirage than a man.

It was worse even than those half-forgotten smears of memory he had of Hojo and the ever-present mako. At least then he'd had Zack, who probably would have dragged him halfway around the planet even without the Jenova singing in both their veins.

He'd run from it for so long. Fought it for so long, until he just _couldn't_. 

He wasn't running anymore.

There were others out there with Jenova cells. He could feel them humming softly, almost drowsily, little more than a muted vibration in the SOLDIERs' bastard children. But there was another note, stronger and clearer, that he'd traced to the Turks and, with them, Rufus Shinra.

He'd approached the vice-president as a suplicant, playing the unsure, directionless SOLDIER looking for a commander. And it had worked spectacularly. Rufus had taken him as a bodyguard, at first in conjunction with the Turks, and then even above them.

He'd played shy and virginal, rousing Rufus' predatory nature, and let him believe it was he, not Cloud, setting the tempo of the seduction - a small token of affection here, a chaste kiss there. And then later, soft touches and gasping cries as Rufus brought him to climax.

All leading to this; Rufus opening him up good and slick, sliding into his ass, filling Cloud to bursting as Cloud writhed and offered up breathy cries and broken pleas for more. And deep inside Rufus, the Jenova cells started to wake.

He let Rufus pound into him, pale knees up over Rufus' equally pale shoulders, urging him to go harder, faster, please, more, until Cloud came with a stuttering cry, fingers curling, leaving red welts on Rufus' arms. Rufus tumbled after him with sharp jerks as Cloud clenched around him, head bowing down until it pressed hard against Cloud's forehead. 

Both of them were breathing hard, and Cloud luxuriated in the feeling of being well-fucked as he slid his legs down to wrap around Rufus' waist. It was almost enough, that warm afterglow. Almost. Tilting his head up, he sought Rufus' lips, and the sated blond, still sheathed deep inside Cloud, went willingly, sealing his open mouth to Cloud's for a langorous kiss.

Cloud's Jenova cells moved quickly under his direction, infecting and replicating, spreading through Rufus like wildfire. Rufus' own Jenova cells sang welcome and fell eagerly in line with Cloud's will.

Rufus made a questioning noise against Cloud's lips, pulling away with the beginnings of a frown. "What-?"

But Cloud, aware that they shared a house with Turks, would allow no warning now.

Letting a trace of SOLDIER strength surface, Cloud gripped Rufus and rolled them effortlessly over, pinning the other blond firmly.

Wide eyes with the first traces of panic met his as he quickly captured both of Rufus' wrists over his head with one hand and clamped his other hand down on Rufus' mouth.

Suddenly seeming to realize something was seriously wrong, Rufus bucked and twisted, moving him inside Cloud and making the SOLDIER's spent cock twitch. Rufus tried to cry out, but only muffled shouts emerged, making Cloud almost feel bad for him. "Don't worry," Cloud murmured, bending down to kiss Rufus on the forehead like a benediction, "it's almost over."

Even as the blond panicked, his racing heart helped spread the Jenova infection through every part of him. Muffled screams rose in pitch as his eyes rolled back in his head, spasms shaking him like a ragdoll. And then, when Cloud judged the infection to be thorough enough, he Called.

Not the screeching, maddening Call that Jenova had used, but a siren song of lust, affection, and love. Steadily it seeped into every corner of Rufus' mind, and though at first his struggles grew even wilder, soon enough the wild jerks and shoves started to morph into an even rhythm as Rufus hardened again, rocking into Cloud's slick warmth as his resistance was worn down, circumvented and subverted. Screams dropped haltingly into confused gasps, and then finally into heated moans of pleasure. 

Cloud moved easily with Rufus' rhythm as he continued Calling, his own cock growing hard and heavy as he felt the last of Rufus' resistance fall. Now Rufus's Jenova sang back pure and easy, a voice in the stillness to help ease the terrible ache of lonliness.

Crying out in pleasure, Rufus came once more into Cloud, even as Cloud's head tilted back and he came, long white strands of come streaking Rufus' chest.

They sprawled out sweaty and languid on the twisted bedsheets, taking a moment to get their breath back as Rufus looked up at the Chosen One with dazed wonder. Then, because he was still Rufus, he grinned in that way that made Cloud want to fuck his mouth and said, "I'll go call Reno in first."


End file.
